


Aube

by Akita7



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akita7/pseuds/Akita7
Summary: “奥兹华尔德……你不明白我肮脏的过去。你的爱献给了虚假的我，它并不能使我真正存在。”有什么温热的液体划过脸颊，而后温暖的手指拂过他的眼睑，替他拭去泪水。晶莹的液体在月光下如宝石般闪闪发亮，杰克那时才知道自己哭了。奥兹华尔德轻轻地扣住了他的后脑勺，将他拉向自己，献上了不带情欲的，一个安抚的吻。
Relationships: Glen Bakserville | Oswald Baskerville & Jack Vessalius, Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville/Jack Vessalius
Kudos: 5





	Aube

“我拥抱夏天的黎明。”

洛蒂在巴斯卡维尔家族有如坟墓般的死寂中迎来了第一个夏日。空气中散发着草木被炙烤的熏香，金色的阳光从天穹直降，庭院里的叶片如同宝石般熠熠发光。她喜欢这样明朗而安静的光景，总是在午后小心翼翼地提着裙摆，穿过走廊和草坪，到那片浓绿色的树荫下去。

她时常会撞见格连。那位大人总是靠着树就睡着了，黑如鸦羽的头发垂下来，微微皱眉，睫毛在眼睑上轻微颤动着，像无声飞过的蝴蝶。太阳金色的光辉从树荫里漏下来，在他身上铺出一层柔和的光斑。唯有这时他卸去了坚硬的外壳，看上去不是那样难以接近。他环抱着膝盖，像个孩子那样蜷缩在树林的阴影下。在这样的时刻，连雏鸟也不惧怕他，在他头上筑起了巢。洛蒂会有种错觉，仿佛这个人的温柔混合着隐忍的痛苦一同从树荫下沁出来。

有靴子踏过草坪发出细小的破碎声响。洛蒂知道，是那名叫做杰克•贝萨流士的青年来了。洛蒂想起第一次见到杰克时，他身上披着巴斯卡维尔的红色斗篷，身上却是外族的气息。巴斯卡维尔家通常禁止一切外族人的进入，她下意识地挥出匕首，却被那人轻松避开。红色的斗篷被风掀落，金色的发丝瀑布般倾泻下来，眼瞳像一对价值连城的翡翠石。他身着华服，天真无邪地笑着，像个不谙世事的贵族小少爷。只是洛蒂知道，这个人绝对不像表面看上去那样纯良无害，没有人能面对出鞘的利刃，眼都不眨，笑得不含杂质。要么是迟钝，要么是经历了比这险恶百倍的事。洛蒂想，这个人的笑容就像是画上去的那样完美。是个危险的人。她心里敲了敲警钟。

但洛蒂并非一个在感情体察方面敏锐的少女。杰克懂得怎样对症下药，讨好他身边的任何人。更何况，他又是那位格连大人的挚友。格连熟睡时露出的表情是那样悲伤，平日里也总是冷淡至极，难得在杰克身边能展露笑颜。虽然那笑容如晨曦中的朝露般转瞬即逝，但格连大人笑了，那便足够。

金发的青年走向格连，伸手拂去他缠在他发梢上的碎叶，惊走了在他头顶筑巢的飞鸟。指尖隔着手套抚上熟睡之人的脸颊，恶作剧式地戳弄了一下。格连从睡梦中惊醒了，伸手猛地攥住金发青年的手腕，力气大得仿佛要捏碎他的腕骨一般。杰克在格连紫色的眼眸中看见了转瞬的恐惧，片刻就被掩藏回往日的淡漠。

“格连，你怎么又在这种地方睡着了？”他以调笑般的语气发问。手腕被攥得很痛，但他丝毫没放在心上，让格连借力站起来。从前他们的手总是这样交握在一起，但自从那个下雪的冬天过后，在格连亲口宣告了蕾西的死讯并甩开了他的手之后，他们再也无法毫无隔阂地握住彼此的手。就像杰克现在也总是叫他“格连”，而非“奥兹华尔德”，格连想，他们之间，某些真挚的感情已然随着蕾西的逝去一同被埋葬。那座墓碑长在他们的骨髓里，开出缠绕彼此的、带刺的花。

杰克的笑容是六月的金色阳光，让人想起世间一切美好的事物。他的金发如松林间熠熠生辉的瀑布，空气中漂浮的微尘折射出乳白的光柱，那是他层层叠叠的面纱。他如水般游走在面纱之下，游走在深不见底的峡谷，游过欲望的壑沟，游过枯焦的荒原。没有人能抓得住他，没人能了解他的真实形态，就连自己也不行。格连想。杰克的语气总是恰到好处的甜腻，像熟透的果实引诱他人采摘，引导他人心甘情愿地沦陷。

他们在午后微醺的空气中接吻。金发青年的吻技精湛，舌尖像蛇那般灵巧。空气在灼热的光线下扭曲着，白色的廊柱隔离出一个尘世外的空间。格连总是有些笨拙地回应着，带着剑茧的指尖轻抚过金发青年的耳廓，插入柔软的发丝，轻轻扣住他的后脑勺。那个吻精巧却不深情，杰克只是在取悦他，像他取悦其他任何人那样，格连明白这一点，却依旧沉沦其中。金色的碎光落在青年翡翠的眼瞳中，他眼睫颤动着，吐息温热，像一片羽翼无声地拂过。

身后有慌乱的跑动声，夹杂着裙摆擦过草丛的声响。他们谁都没有在意，在午后静谧得近乎静止的时光中加深了这个吻。杰克先松开他，轻轻擦拭自己的嘴角，湿润的嘴唇像石榴花瓣般艳丽。他意味不明地笑着，望向方才响动的方向：“洛蒂好像看见了哦？”

“……嗯。”格连并没有太在意这个小插曲。只有侍从避开格连，而没有格连在侍从面前遮遮掩掩的道理。他看向金发的青年，他靠着廊柱站着，碧玉的华服溶解在夏日浓绿色的树荫里，正望着自己笑，胸襟上别着属于贝萨流士的家徽，金色的鸟儿振翅飞翔，想要飞过这座世界的牢笼，挣脱一切桎梏。任它好的坏的，都付之一炬吧。任它鲜活的腐烂的，都拿去献给她吧。格连不是丝毫看不明白他掩藏在漂亮笑容下的扭曲，但他潜意识里选择视而不见。他需要他。他在这世界上只需要两个人，蕾西已经先行离去了，是他亲手放逐的。他不能再失去杰克。

在成为格连之前，奥兹华尔德最擅长的便是暗中观察他人。“他是个相当迟钝的人，不是聪明到能若无其事撒谎的程度。”杰克曾这样评价他。但他对他人感情的体察其实相当敏锐。他早就察觉到杰克的扭曲，对杰克那隐藏在黑暗中的肮脏过去也大致了解。但他是个懦弱的人，他惧怕失去杰克，也惧怕渎职的神罚，于是自欺欺人地说自己一直未看透。杰克是他的阿喀琉斯之踵，只要最后那毁灭的钟声未敲响，他就能一直欺骗自己，粉饰太平。

时间向盛夏行进，果实发出腐败的气息。杰克愈发频繁地出入巴斯卡维尔的宅邸，通过那条先代格连告知于他的密道，披着奥兹华尔德还是侍从时所披的斗篷。他偶尔会留宿。在某个闷热的夏夜，月亮从月桂树的树梢洒下清辉，他路过格连的房间，门虚掩着，隐约能看见那人正倚在窗台边，默默地注视着窗外苍蓝的天穹和银色的月轮。他从未见过格连露出那样寂寞的表情，仿佛要被全世界抛弃了似的。杰克那颗布满裂纹的、被拙劣粘合的心脏，在那一刻仿佛又重新裂开了一条细小的缝。他推门进去，门撞在墙壁上弄出很大声响。他拽住格连塔夫绸的领巾，低下头吻他。那是个粗暴的吻，在银色的月辉注视下，他们交换彼此紊乱的气息和血液腥甜的气息。杰克灵巧的手指解开他的衣扣，金色的长发散落，划过黑发青年的脸颊和胸膛。杰克抓着格连的手腕交叉，将他扣在床上，柔软的指尖抚过他颤抖的喉结，挺立的乳尖，一路向下，抚过形状漂亮的肌肉和人鱼线，扯掉他的裤子。他冰冷的手指抚上他的阴茎，看着格连一向淡漠的表情如何在情欲下破碎。他没有做任何前期措施，直接贯穿了身下人的躯体。格连闷哼了一声，却毫无反抗地承受了。尽管杰克和他力量悬殊，他轻而易举就可以反抗，但他对所爱的人总是过分纵容。

杰克从未在性事上这样粗暴过，在他十年来的经历中，性是用于取悦他人的工具，而他将这一切的取悦的技巧都练习得纯熟。这世界上，也许只有蕾西和奥兹华尔德会不带情欲色彩地、温柔地触碰他，而蕾西对待他的态度更像是抚摸一只有趣的小狗。只有在奥兹华尔德的触碰下，他能感觉到自己被爱，而他从对这份爱意的践踏中获得了微妙的快感。他粗暴地进出他的身体，感受到身下那具躯体因为疼痛而轻微战栗，而格连只是用那双名贵宝石般的紫眸静静注视着他，其中是杰克无法理解的温柔和纵容。世界上竟会有人对自己展露不含杂质的纯净爱意，而自己竟热衷于毁掉这仅此一份的、如同深渊的世界开玩笑般给予他的爱。他被世界架上绞刑架，用腐肉填充空虚的身躯，连灵魂都被神所拒绝。现在他还要拒绝这神迹一般降临在自己身上的爱。他在身下人的身躯上留下一个个吻痕，将他打上自己烙印，仿佛那样就能将他一同拖进漆黑的峡谷。在乳白色的月光中，格连有着粗粝剑茧的手指拂过他的下颌，划过脸颊来到耳廓，仿佛要掀开他脸上不存在的那层面纱，迫使他面对真实。“奥兹华尔德……”杰克低声唤着他的真名。自从蕾西离开后，他就再也没有叫过这个名字。后面的话语隐没在无声的叹息中。“奥兹华尔德……你不明白我肮脏的过去。你的爱献给了虚假的我，它并不能使我真正存在。”有什么温热的液体划过脸颊，而后温暖的手指拂过他的眼睑，替他拭去泪水。晶莹的液体在月光下如宝石般闪闪发亮，杰克那时才知道自己哭了。奥兹华尔德轻轻地扣住了他的后脑勺，将他拉向自己，献上了不带情欲的，一个安抚的吻。黎明和孩子一起跌倒在树林下。

他和他在夏日的黎明到来前做爱。他们拥抱着彼此，月轮从月桂树上落下去，辰星移位，天际泛起苍白的亮色。爱意在夏夜永恒地绽放，到了黎明，就像朝露一般消弭，替代以背叛、毁灭和仇恨，绵亘过漫长的百年。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文引用了少部分兰波的诗


End file.
